Palabras
by Neko-chan120
Summary: Porque todo dependía de ellas en aquel instante, porque por lástima no salieron las que querían escuchar si no que se escaparon de sus labios unas que lo cambiaron todo... y por su fuera poco él quedo solo.¡UP! CAPI 4 ARRIBA
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ni la serie Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son sino de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin afanes de lucro.**_

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

**Prólogo**

¿Por dónde comenzar?

3 años, 3 años desde la fallida boda, desde Jusenkyo y técnicamente nada había cambiado. Se habían graduado y también iban a ingresar a la universidad estudiando Educación física. ¡Ah! Pero eso… ¿A quién diablos le importaba?

Sip. Estaban de vacaciones y la escuela podía irse a la misma mierda. Si hasta estaban pensando en tomarse un año sabático de lo bien que la estaban pasando. Los Tendo estaban en un paraíso tropical todo pagado por Nabiki Tendo –utilizando el dinero que últimamente había conseguido- Vaya que se tenían bien merecidas aquellas vacaciones.

Si bien la playa era de aguas cálidas, Ranma no había podido evitar el acabar convertido en mujer, porque al parece el agua lo perseguía. Así que ahora se encontraba una bella pelirroja paseando por la selva. Genma, Nabiki y Soun descansando. En la arena, Kasumi haciendo limonada y Akane en la orilla del mar, apenas con los pies sumergidos en el cálido líquido. Se balanceaba al ritmo de una canción que ella misma tarareaba y eso le daba un aspecto inocente, adorable e infantil.

-Hay poca gente-comento Kasumi llevando entre sus manos la bandeja con limonada.

-Es una playa exclusiva, hermana mía-Kasumi dirigió una mirada a Nabiki la cual luego de contestarle se colocó sus lentes de sol y se relajó. También se podía ver a Soun sollozar ya pensando en la cuenta que llegaría a la vuelta de vacaciones al Dôjô Tendo.

Ahora de los matorrales que llevaban a la selva salió Ranma-chan, sucia, con cara de amargada y la trenza llena de hojas y ramas. Nadie le dio mayor importancia, porque todos sabían que había acabado así producto de una patada de Akane.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el mar, con los puños cerrados, murmurando insultos y maldiciones:

-Con un carajo, maldita marimacho.

-Cuida lo que dices-habló Akane con suma calma, era como una amenaza dicha con la voz dulce y tierna de un bebe.

El chico/chica le dirigió una mirada asesina y luego se sumergió en el agua, y la pelirroja desapareció transformándose en un varonil y musculoso muchacho de cabellos azabaches y ojos azul mar.

Y allí se quedo él, sacándole "pica" a Akane, porque ella… aún no sabía nadar, y a pesar de que él disfrutaba molestarla con ello, no le atraía mucho la idea de que ella no supiera nada, pues eso suponía muchos más riegos para su prometida y él no quería que le pasara nada. Ah, pero la chica tampoco era tan despabilada para adentrarse más en el océano. Y aunque lo fuera, él correría a salvarla.

Algunos se preguntaran si ellos se habrán declarado. O si se habían insinuado siquiera. No. Pero ambos admitían a sí mismos que estaban enamorados. Por el lado de Akane tenía claro sus sentimientos y los de su prometido… aunque a veces la duda la embargaba y ya comenzaba a desistir.

Pero Ranma, él era otra historia. Ranma creía que la chica solo accedió a casarse con él por la cura, porque ya no se convertiría en mujer. Pero ahora que la pelirroja existiría para siempre, pensaba que ella había desistido de casarse.

Las cosas eran muy extrañas, se amaban, se cuidaban, se protegían, se molestaban, se reían, se peleaban y mil y un sentimientos más como siempre. Pero ninguno daba el primer paso, y esperaban, en vano, un movimiento por parte del otro. Aún así seguían juntos… y eso era lo que importaba por ahora.

Si bien, no necesitaron palabras para que el resto del mundo supiera que estaban enamorados, entre ellos el _'Te amo'_ o el _'Te odio' _era crucial y de esas cuatro palabras pendían su relación, porque ellos, tercos y orgullosos, necesitaban oírlas…

El problema era que lo que se avecinaba era una tormenta y no las palabras que ellos ansiaban escuchar.

_**[N**__o__**t**__a__**s **__d__**e**__ A__**u**__t__**o**__r __**著**__者__**の**__ノ__**ー**__ト__**]**_

_**¡H**__ola! ¿Cómo están lindas personitas? Bueno aquí les traigo el epílogo de una nueva historia que sinceramente tiene para muchísimo rato…. Muchísimo, les diré que durara mucho más de 10 capis y pondré todo mi esfuerzo en esto y para que no se preocupen, antes me corto un brazo que abandonarlo ;) Si bien el epílogo no es muy entretenido en el próximo capi __**"I**__ntruso__**"**__comienza lo bueno…_

P.D.: Para los seguidores de _**A**__fter __**S**__urrender __**M**__y __**L**__ife_digo que estoy trabajando en el capítulo ya sabrán que por falta de inspiración hacía él me demoro, pero no los decepcionare.

P.D. de la P.D.: Los invitó a pasarse por _**C**__alor, __**m**__ucho __**C**__alor_ fic que escribo con _**xL**__ittle__**R**__ed._ También a pasarse por mis otros fic y mis one-shots ;)

Sayonara. Los Adora: _**N**__eko-__**c**__han__**120**_


	2. Intruso

_**Disclaimer:**__** Ni la serie Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son sino de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto sin afanes de lucro.**_

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

_**"I**__ntruso__**"**_

_**10 **__Am, __**C**__abañas._

Nos ubicamos en la 15, cabaña para los más jóvenes: Nabiki, Ranma y Akane, mientras que en la cabaña 14 se quedaba el resto.

En fin, en la '15' se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones Ranma y Akane, y esta última es la que andaba con problemas.

Se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo, con los labios fruncidos, examinándose detalladamente. El cuerpo de una muchacha de 19 años, hermosa, más madura. Era esbelta y delgada, sus pechos habían aumentado de tamaño como hace años deseaba, sus caderas más anchas y sus piernas largas y suaves, su cabello hacía crecido algunos centímetros desde la última vez que se lo cortó. ¡Oh! Sí, pero no era aquello lo que le molestaba, sino su atuendo.

Un bikini de dos piezas negro con detalles violetas, la parte baja iba amarrado a cada lado de la cintura para evitar que se viera más de lo debido y la parte superior nada más se amarraba atrás. Claro cortesía de Nabiki.

Si bien, Akane era una muchacha muy segura de sí misma, debía de admitir que le daba vergüenza el salir así y no solo por la opinión de su prometida, sino también por las miradas masculinas y porque no estaba acostumbrada a ocupar bikinis de dos piezas tan reveladores como aquel, porque si ocupaba bikinis. Pero suponía que un día no haría nada de mal, además estaba de vacaciones, no tenía que estresarse tanto por insignificancias ¿Cierto?

Suspiró y tomó una sudadera, colocándosela cerrada hasta el inicio de sus pechos, quedando al iré de cintura para abajo.

-Bien-dijo mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo, mientras que con la otra tomaba su Reproductor y un libro-A salir

Akane se dirigió a la puerta principal y justo antes de salir Ranma venía cerrando la puerta de su habitación y alcanzó a divisarla… No sabía si estar feliz por la vista o furioso por lo que les esperaba en la playa.

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

Uff, definitivamente estaba furioso.

Akane se encontraba recostada en la suave arena de la playa aún con la sudadera y si bien no se vía su busto que era lo más llamativo en cuento a cuerpo se refiere, las piernas también eran un hermoso espectáculo. Aun así no importaba, para muchos –Ranma en primer lugar- Akane llamaría la atención hasta vestida de monja, solo por su hermosa cara, sus apetecibles labios y aquellos grandes y cautivantes ojos chocolates,

En fin, volviendo a la escena. Akane se mostraba completamente ingenua, concentrada en su música y su libro recién adquirido '_Pergaminos de seducción'_. Pero su prometido se daba cuenta de todo, y gruñía antes cada mirada lujuriosa, antes cada comentario y faltaba poco para que mandara a un par de tipos a volar. Y aunque le hervía la sangre no lo demostraba como si estuviera acostumbrado, al igual que Akane, solo que ella no fingía porque realmente estaba acostumbrada.

**[****F**lash**B**ack**]**

_Los muchachos iban camino a la escuela, como siempre Akane en la acera y Ranma sobre la cerca. Como de costumbre aparecen las prometidas y se lanzan sobre-un antes tranquilo-Ranma. La peli-azul camina como si nada._

_-Ranma-canturreo-Voy avanzando_

_**,:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:,**_

_En la heladería, sucedió lo mismo 'Paga él' dijo al chico de la caja apuntando a Ranma el cual era disputado como trofeo. Y así_

**[****F**in**F**lash**B**ack**]**

Realmente él no entendía como ella podía estar tan calmada en algunos momentos y en otros aparecer con un ataque de celos que ponía en peligro su identidad física. Bueno al demonio si ella podía actuar así él también lo haría, no era difícil… o eso esperaba.

La muchacha terminó de leer el séptimo capítulo de su libro, cuando dejo eso y su reproductor a un lado. Iría a meter los pies en el agua un rato.

Se sacudió un poco la arena de su sudadera y se metió las manos en los bolsillos y finalmente comenzó a caminar en dirección a las aguas, sus tobillos quedaban dentro.

-Mmmm… el agua esta exquisita- dijo la chica a la vez que cerraba los ojos y se mordía un labio, gesto del cual ya había tomado costumbre. Era como meterse a una bañera.

A lo lejos se pudo ver unos muchachos jugando voleibol playa muy animados, hubo un saque, al muchacho lo hicieron rabiar y la pelota salió disparada hasta llegar a la orilla de la playa, más precisamente al brazo de la peli-azul.

-¡Auch! ¡Itte!-chilló la muchacha despertando de su ensoñación, se llevó una mano a la zona golpeada y se la acarició, mientras fruncía los labios y el entrecejo.

Ranma se colocó atento apenas escuchó a Akane y dejo de prestar atención a su manga. Se levantó de un salto y sintió su sangre hervir. Pobre del maldito que le haya hecho un solo raspón a su prometida.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón-Akane se giró enojada hacía aquella voz masculina arrepentida. El chico recogió el balón y luego volvió a pedir…-Perdón.

Era un muchacho alto y musculoso con tez un tanto bronceada, de un moreno 'sexy' como decían algunas chicas por ahí, sus cabellos mojados eran completamente negros y sus ojos. Dios, sus ojos eran verde pardo. Cautivantes y encantadores, mostraba una sonrisa socarrona, pero en sus ojos se mostraba arrepentimiento. Akane sacó aquellas conclusiones en menos de dos segundos y no alcanzó a decir nada cuando él habló nuevamente:

-¿ 'Kane?-la peli azul se mostraba confundida-¿Akane, eres tú?-a pesar de no obtener respuesta se convenció, no podía haber otra como ella-¡Wow! ¡Akane, soy yo! ¡Kei!- ella seguía igual de confundida-¿Kei, el monje?-insistió- Del cole…

-¡Kei!-chilló ella emocionada, recordando, pegó un grito agudo y se lanzó a abrazarlo con muchísima fuerza.

A lo lejos se pudo ver a un furioso, luego extrañado, sorprendido y nuevamente furioso, Ranma. Primero iba él a partirle la cara al que toco a su prometida y luego ella abrazaba a ese alguien con fuerza.

Sentimientos de furia e impotencia lo invadieron de pies a cabeza y se sintió casi traicionado, como siempre es que lo veía con otro… y se quedo allí parado, observando con el ceño fruncido, como siempre que la veía con otro.

-¡Kei!-volvió a decir luego de terminar con aquel abrazo-¡Dios! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¿Qué…?-se llevó una mano a la boca y volvió a reír.

-¡Yo tampoco enana! Wow-pausa-no has crecido nada-¡Pah! Un zape amistoso de esos que se dan los amigos.

-¡Ya! Te vengo diciendo desde que tenemos 6 años que no me llames así.

A pesar de, la conversación entre ambos era fluida, entre amigos… entre mejores amigos de esos que sabes que nunca podrás separar, porque tienen una conexión que nadie más que ellos logran entender.

-Pero si no es mi culpa que seas chiquita- le dijo burlesco.

-Ay, ¡Callate! Uff, Kei sigues igual que siempre-negó con la cabeza divertida- Ay, tanto tiempo ¿Cómo te ha tratado la vida?

-Pues ya sabes que la vida siempre podría estar peor, 'Kane, ¿Para qué quejarse? – dijo él a la vez que colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de Akane y esta no presentó intención de alejarlo.

-Jeje, tienes razón, Kei- se instauro un silencio pequeño, de menos de un minuto y que nuevamente fue roto por Akane-¡Ay! ¡Kei! ¡Kei!-chilló emocionada mientras la tomaba de la mano y lo atraía-Ven, te mostrare a la familia, seguro y te recuerdan ¡Sera genial!

Volvamos a Ranma, el se mostraba completamente celoso y a la vez sorprendido, por la confianza que existía entre aquel extraño y su prometida. Seguramente se conocían de antes, y eso no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Luego de unos segundos con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, paso a estar de alguna manera triste, siempre sucedía que los sentimientos lo invadían de aquella manera cada vez que Akane estaba con otro, simplemente pasaba 10 segundos enojado, después se ponía triste, entraba como en depresión y cuando ella aparecía volvía a comportarse enojado, seco y amargado.

-¡Papa! ¡Nabiki! ¡Kasumi! Vengan-dijo mientras corría de la mano, casi arrastrando al pobre muchacho de ojos pardos- ¡Miren, Tío Genma, tía Nodoka! Les presento a Kei.

Toda la familia había escuchado los gritos de la muchacha, Soun, Genma y Nodoka los mayores y que más cercanos estaban observaron inmediatamente a la muchacha y se acercaron más a ella, curiosos. Nabiki y Kasumi que compartían una conversación un poco más lejos, imitaron la acción de los mayores y caminaron hasta donde se encontraba la peli-azul y el chico de cabellos negros. Nadie alcanzó a preguntar de quien se trataba cuando Nabiki habló:

-¡Vaya! Pero si es Kei-la peli-corto soltó una carcajada, se mostraba igual de indiferente como siempre, pero se mostraba también feliz por la aparición del chico… porque a pesar de que él solo estaba con Akane, Nabiki pasó buenos momentos con él.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás Tía Rica?-preguntó el muchacho sonriente haciendo alusión con su apodo al Tío Rico McPato de Disney, el tío del Pato Donald rico y avaro.

-¡Vaya! Extrañaba tus apodos-menciono con obvio sarcasmo la muchacha y con el anterior comentario dicho por el nuevo chico, todos excepto los Saotomes, recordaron de quien se trataba.

-¡Oh! Si eres tu Kei-dijo Kasumi alegre a la vez que se acercaba al chico y le daba un abrazo, que obviamente fue correspondido.

-Wow, estas muy linda Kasumi-san… seguramente muchos están detrás tuyo-Kei soltó una carcajada a la vez que Kasumi se sonrojaba y dejaba el paso a su padre.

-¡Hey! Hola muchacho, tantas lunas que no te veíamos-dijo Soun extendiéndole la mano al muchacho y este último le respondió al gesto con un fuerte apretón.

-¡Señor Tendo! Mucha razón, tanto tiempo… sigue igual ni un año más- le guiñó un ojo y Tendo sonrió, siempre le cayó bien aquel muchachos.

Terminaron los saludos de los Tendo y mientras tanto la familia Saotome se había sentido un tanto excluida, pero rápidamente Akane atrajo a Kei e hizo las debidas presentaciones:

-Tía Nodoka, Tío Genma, miren, les presento a Kei Kawashima-este último hizo un gesto con la mano.

-Es un gusto conocerte-dijo Genma imitando la anterior acción de Soun Tendo.

-Igualmente señor.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nodoka Saotome-dijo la mama de Ranma haciendo una leve reverencia al mismo tiempo de Kawashima.

Pero había uno que aun no había sido presentado y más que eso había sido olímpicamente ignorado, por lo que carraspeó. Akane con un veloz movimiento se giró y como si le fuera indiferente atrajo a Kei y con un sonrisa dijo:

-¡Ranma! Mira te presentó a Kei, es un amigo de infancia- sonrió aún más mientras miraba al muchacho y luego volvió a hablar- Kei, es el Ranma Saotome… Mi

-Es su prometido-dijo Nabiki a la vez que pasaba por el lado del trío con un vaso de jugo.

Ambos muchachos se sonrojaron bastante, pero ninguno de los dijo nada simplemente se vitaron la mirada, y después Akane tomó nuevamente la mano de Kei:

-¡Hey! Vamos a comprar algo ¿Te apetece?

-¡Claro, 'Kane!-le guiñó un ojo y comenzó a caminar con ella. Esta última le dirigió una pequeña mirada de reojo a su prometido y luego siguió caminando.

Ranma se quedo completamente quieto, observando con el ceño fruncido, quería matarlo, a pesar de que se repetía una y otra vez que él era solamente su amigo, no podía creérselo ¡Por que todos se enamoraban de ella! ¿Por qué? Ni el mismo podría responderlo, porque no sabía explicar tampoco con exactitud cómo es que la amaba tanto.

Lo que Ranma no sabía es que se venía algo peor…

_**[N**__o__**t**__a__**s **__d__**e**__ A__**u**__t__**o**__r __**著**__者__**の**__ノ__**ー**__ト__**]**_

_**¡H**__ola! ¿Qué tal? Bueno aquí un nuevo capítulo de 'Palabras' *o*…. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, sé que me salió cortito pero así serán los primeros capis hasta llegar a los buenísimos y largos xDD Si Bien en el próximo capi __**"D**__istanciamiento__**"**__ verán mucho a Ranma como a ustedes les gusta –según mis amigas- celoso y esas cosas jeje pero aún así no iré muy a fondo. En las próximas notas os explico el porqué ;) _

_Muchisímas gracias a todos los que dejaron R&R :) No saben Cuaaaaaaaanto los adoro *-*  
_

P.D.: Los invitó a pasarse por _**C**__alor, __**m**__ucho __**C**__alor_ fic que escribo con _**xL**__ittle__**R**__ed._ También a pasarse por mis otros fic y mis one-shots ;)

Sayonara. Los Adora: _**N**__eko-__**c**__han__**120**_


	3. Distanciamiento

_** : Ni la serie Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son sino de Rumiko Takahashi. En cambio algunos personajes si me pertenecen al igual que la historia a continuación presentada, así que no roben que muerdo e_e. Hago esto sin afanes de lucro.**_

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

_**"D**__istanciamiento__**"**_

Las cosas para el muchacho de trenza iban de mal en peor. Todo por culpa de Kei Kawashima. Si, Ranma había quedado solo.

¿Cuánto han pasado? ¿Dos o tres días? ¿Una semana? Quizás menos, quizás más. El punto es que en todo este miserable tiempo Kei se había ganado las atenciones, abrazos y sonrisas de Akane Tendo.

Los Tendo-Saotome arrendaron las cabañas 14 y 15 ¡Ja! Pues Kei y su familia la 16 y la 17 y para mayor desgracia del oji-azul las cabañas donde se alojaban estaban juntas ¡15 Y 16! Lo único bueno era que no quedaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieran hablar por los balcones, si no es a gritos.

Pero por el día, nada les impedía estar juntos y como era de esperarse, no se despegaban.

El primer día fue para Ranma apenas soportable. Luego de aquella mirada entre ambos prometidos, fueron a comer un helado. Kei invitó y Akane no pudo rechazarlo.

Luego comenzaron a caminar por la esquina de la playa, él le ofreció meterse al agua cálida, pero ella nerviosa sonrió y se negó. Kei recordó que ella aún no sabía nadar.

A lo lejos se pudo ver a una muchacha pelirroja, mojada y chorreante, con el ceño claramente fruncido, así a la vez disimulado como es cada vez que se pone celoso de su prometida, lo intenta disimular, pero todo el mundo lo nota, pero nadie comenta nada…

Kei dijo algo, ella confundida le preguntó y pidió que le explicara, eso hizo, se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Luego, al mismo tiempo, de manera armoniosa y sincronizada rompieron a reír. El o en este caso la muchacha de trenza masculló algo, maldición y pateo la arena.

Akane y Kei se compraron de esos helados de paleta, él de piña y ella de crema-chocolate, siguieron caminando, él le pidió probar, ella no se negó y le ofreció. Kei mascó buena parte del helado y el resto, producto del calor, fue a parar a la blanca arena. Ambos muchachos observaron el delicioso manjar en la playa y Kawashima-kun no pudo evitar sonreír. Akane se enfureció ante la burla del chico. Pero de esa furia divertida de los amigos, cuando se enojan y batallan a fondo de risas y golpes inocentes. Le salió persiguiendo, gritando que lo mataría, como con Ranma, a diferencia de que ahora la peli-azul mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro mientras perseguía a Kei. Fue solo el comienzo, el resto de los días para Ranma fueron peores, aún así, nada que destacar.

Hasta por el día cuatro o cinco.

Ranma estaba decidido, no le gustaba en nada que Akane estuviera cerca de Kei, además… se sentía solo y quería que ella estuviera a su lado… prefería incluso que estuviera enojada a que ni siquiera lo mirara. Aunque tampoco le gustaba mucho que su prometida se enojada, pero en fin. La invitaría a salir, ojala caminar, no tenía idea, pero algo se le iba a ocurrir, la cosa es…

-¡Hey, Akane!-gritó mientras se acercaba a ella corriendo.

La muchacha se giró para observar al chico que llamaba y lo vio detenerse, sonrojado y nervioso: Todo su valor se había esfumado por completo, siendo reemplazado por el nerviosismo y la inseguridad.

Ranma le observó de arriba abajo, la muchacha llevaba un vestido sencillo color blanco con escote en V, ajustado en la cintura y holgado hasta la rodilla, llevaba además un par de sandalias y su corto cabello tomado con dos broches que dejaban a la vista su níveo rostro.

-Mmm ¿Qué pasa?

-E-e-etto… yo, q-que... que- el chico observó la duda en el rostro de la chica, así que tomo aire lo más disimuladamente posible y luego lo soltó todo de corrido-Yo… quería saber si te gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo.

Y ella se quedó casi en shock, paralizada durante unos segundos. Luego achinó los ojos, se acercó un poco al rostro del chico, lo examinó y luego coloco una de sus tersas manos en el rostro del oji-azul, en su frente, mejillas y en su frente nuevamente.

-Ranma ¿Te sientes bien? Para empezar estas rojos y de paso dices incoherencias.

-O-Oy… ¡Oye! ¿¡Que!? No-no tengo fiebre…-frunció el ceño y la observó. Ella consideraba que jamás diría cosas por el estilo en su sano juicio. ¿No la había "invitado" ya en un par de ocasiones? Muchas de ellas fueron confusiones o con un plan de trasfondo… ¡Pero Igual! O quizás y ella había comenzado a desconfiar.

-¡Oh!-musitó ella, dándose cuenta de que lo decía enserio. Un tierno sonrojo adorno sus mejillas y bajo la cabeza avergonzada, no por la invitación, si no por la razones por las cuales: debía rechazarlas-l-lo lamento, Ranma, pero quede de salir con Kei y sus primos-vio como el chico de cabello trenzado se desanimaba y como su trenza antes un tanto rígida decaía, deprimida-De verdad lo siento…yo…

-No, no interesa, tampoco era tan importante que digamos-dio media vuelta y se marchó derechito a los enormes arboles que conformaban la selva abundante.

Akane le observó, como apenada, y luego dejó que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios. Se dio media vuelta y caminó un par de pasos, en eso apareció Kei y ella volvió a sonreír, para comenzar a caminar alegremente con él. Ranma no se había ido del todo, observaba expectante a la chica que le robaba el sueño, y nuevamente sus ánimos bajaron y sus azulados ojos perdieron el brillo.

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

-¡Voy!-gritó una muchacha de largos cabellos rubios y ojos negros como la noche.

-¡Yo!-dijo otra de cabellos color Aguamarina similares a los de la otra muchacha en cuanto a corte y longitud, además de unos lindos ojos con toques amarillos. Aiko y Hanako Minami, primas por parte materna de Kei.

Un muchacho alto de cabellos castaños y ojos negros saltó para golpear la pelota de Voleibol. Usui, hermano de Hanako y Aiko. Y por último un chico de unos 12 o 12 años de edad: Kenishi Kawashima, hermano de Kei, prácticamente su versión en miniatura. Este muchacho no alcanzó a agarrar la pelota.

-¡Te vuelves lento, primo!-se burló Hanako la de cabellos rubios.

-¡Callte!-chilló el aludido.

Esta imagen fue divisada por Akane al llegar junto a Kei a un sector de la playa más o menos alejado del sector central.

-¡Miren quien llegó!¡Si no es mi primito Kei!-dijo Aiko gritando alegremente. Amabas muchachas comenzar a correr en su dirección y una vez a menos de un metro se lanzaron a los brazos de su primo, casi aplastándolo.

-Ugh… Hola, muchachas-ambas chicas le plantaron un beso en cada mejilla-Miren, les quiero presentar a alguien.

Amabas chicas miraron a Akane, la examinaron, la recorrieron de pies a cabeza y luego…sonrieron.

-Aww~ Tu debes de ser Akane ¿No?-dijo Aiko y sus ojos brillaron. Las hermanas Minami soltaron a suprimo provocando que se fuera derecho al piso, y cada una tomo por un brazo a la peli-azul.

-Yo soy Hanako y ella es Aiko

-Y yo soy Aiko y ella es Hanako-imitó la de cabellos aguamarina.

-Somos las primas del idiota de Kei.

-Y somos genialosas, porque nadie nos supera-pausa para mirarse entre sí.

-Pero tú tienes perfil de buena chica también, de ser una chica genial.

-Así que… hemos de tomarte en cuenta-las Minami sonrieron con dulzura y amabilidad, que hicieron sonreír a Akane también.

-¡Oigan!-dijo Kei mientras se acercaba al trío de mujeres y rescataba a su mejor amiga-¡Hey! La quiero presentar.

-Awww~ ¡No te la dejes para ti solo!-chilló Hanako con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Sí!-Aiko pronuncio alargando la silaba, se colocó las manos en la cintura mientras hacía una mueca de disgusto y frustración-No se vale.- pero Kei y Akane no le hicieron ni el menor caso.

-¡Hey! ¡Kenishi! ¡Usui!-llamó el muchacho alzando la mano.

Los dos aludidos prestaron atención a su primo/hermano y a la hermosa muchacha que lo acompañaba, el menor se sonrojo de sobremanera y el mayor nada más sonrió con amabilidad. Usui estaba comprometido.

-Usui… ¿Recuerdas a Akane? Fue la muchacha que invitamos a las piscinas en 3ro de primaria.

-¡Ja! ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Apenas metiste los pies en el agua, 'Kane-dijo Usui mientras se acercaba y ambos se besaban la mejilla. Akane se sonrojó con las palabras del muchacho y recordó el escándalo que hizo cuando la invitaron.

Akane bajo ahora la mirada, para observar un chico de 12 años e inmediatamente recordó:

-¡Awww~! ¿Tú eres Kenishi?-la chica se agachó un poco, ni que ella fuera muy alta, para poner su cara a la altura del niño.

-E-e-e…etto…. Si.

-¡Vaya! La última vez que te vi tenías apenas 4 años ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Bi-bien y… ¿Y a ti?

-Excelente-sonrisa, el niño se sonrojo más, ciertamente nunca había conocido a una muchacha más linda. Pero toda la familia se reía de la inocencia del niño.

-¡Oye Akane!-Dijo Hanako-¡Ven a jugar con nosotras!

-¿Eh? ¡Claro!

Y así…Akane rápidamente se adaptó a la familia Kawashima-Minami, se llevaban excelente y no dudaron ni dos segundos en invitarla a cuanta cosas se les ocurriera a Hanako y Aiko, prácticamente alejándola de la familia Tendo-Saotome.

Pero de esta última familia…no se podía esperar mucho. Nodoka y Kasumi estaban felices de que Akane pasara alegre esas vacaciones. Nabiki, bueno ante la situación se mostraba indiferente y sin comentarios, no decía mucho ni siquiera para molestar a Ranma. Soun y Genma lloriqueaban, pero como de costumbre no hacía nada, o… lo estaban planeando aún. Kami-sama quiera que no tramaran algo.

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

Nos encontramos en medio de la selva tropical.

Sentado en una roca, nada más con su camisa de tirantes y un short negro, se encontraba Ranma, observando fijamente el suelo como si fuera la gran cosa. Quería estar solo y alejarse de todo, pero inevitablemente sus pensamientos iban a esa personita en especial.

En eso escuchó un ruido, se mantuvo con la vista agachada, pero a la vez con todos sus sentidos alerta en caso de algún ataque, sus ojos pudieron divisar unas sandalias.

-El piso esta interesante ¿No? Ranma-kun- inconfundible: voz burlona, sarcasmos y aquel tono y pose de superioridad. Sin duda Nabiki Tendo se encontraba en medio de la selva.

-Mierda-masculló el chico en voz baja, para sí mismo, luego alzó la cabeza para chocar sus irises azules contra los castaños de su "cuñada"-¿Qué quieres Nabiki?

-Vaya la forma en que me recibes, Saotome-le dijo Nabiki moviendo su mano elegantemente en el aire, se acercó a Ranma y apoyó la espalda en el árbol más cercano a la roca, que resultaba estar al lado.-¿Andas de mal humor?

-¿Y tú qué crees?-dijo él apretando la mandíbula y observándola de reojo.

-Por Akane-no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación, luego la castaña sonrió al ver las mejillas de su "hermano" teñidas de rojo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-desvió la mirada.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué será?-exclamó con ironía y sarcasmo Nabiki, Ranma gruñó- ¡Por Favor! Ranma-kun todo el mundo sabe que ama a Akane, tu incluso te lo has de admitir a ti mismo, falta que se lo digas a ella para confirmar los hechos.

-¿Y porque crees que…?-Ranma giró la cabeza para enfrentar a Nabiki, pero se encontró con la penetrante, decidida y desafiante mirada de esta, negarlo era completamente inútil- ¡Okey! ¡Y si así fuera! ¿A ti que te importa?

-Pues que era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para no declararte a mi hermana ni luchar por ella, provocando que se aleje de ti y mucho más de la familia- se podría decir que casi por primera vez Ranma pudo ver a la mediana de los Tendo seria, sin atisbo de maldad o broma, ni en su rostro, ni en su voz, ni en sus ojos.- Deberías pensarlo Ranma… Ella no te esperara por siempre… y no quiero que por culpa tuya esa se aleje de mi lado… encima soportarte a ti con depresión no es bonito.-con voz fría, Nabiki se despegó del árbol y comenzó a caminar por el sendero que la llevaría a la playa.

-¿Qué ganaras con esto?-preguntó Ranma antes de que desapareciera.

-Digamos que… ando de buena samaritana.-y se fue.

Ranma se quedó ahí… sentando en la roca… definitivamente tenía muchas cosas que pensar… así que se levantó.

_**[N**__o__**t**__a__**s **__d__**e**__ A__**u**__t__**o**__r __**著**__者__**の**__ノ__**ー**__ト__**]**_

**¡H**_ola! . Bueno… ¡PERDON, PERDON, PERDON, PERDON! Y Miles de perdones más por mi tan larga ausencia. Ninguna razón valdrá pero aquí les voy, no tenía tiempo ni siquiera para mí misma, el colegio me tiene harta y encima que falleció el padre de mi mejor amiga y estuve apoyándola, todo, todo el tiempo. La historia la tenía más o menos el problema era traspasarla. _

_¡Pero aquí me tiene de vuelta! ._. Nyan No diré nada de este capítulo, no tengo nada que decir.. Todo a su opinión y lo mejor se viene en el próximo capítulo, ya estoy trabajando en el __**"R**__eflexión__**"**__ Aunque a lo mejor y me entran las ganas y les hago dos capitulo en uno owo entonces le cambio el nombre xD._

_Muchas gracias a todos por su R&R y también a los que me ponen en favoritos y en alerta c: un beso y espero sus comentarios en este capi ¿Siiii?*-*_

_¡Ah! Hanako es un personaje creado por xLittleRed –Xime- que ocupa en sus fics y ambas también lo ocupamos en "Calor, Mucho calor" Bueno ahora si un beso._

_NekoChan120 Fuera_


	4. Reflexión&Daño

_**Ar Disclaimer: Ni la serie Ranma ½ ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son sino de Rumiko Takahashi. En cambio algunos personajes si me pertenecen al igual que la historia a continuación presentada, así que no roben que muerdo e_e. Hago esto sin afanes de lucro.**_

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

_**"R**__eflexion_&_**D**__año__**"**_

El muchacho de ojos azules y trenza azabache entró a la 15 para luego dirigirse a su habitación casi inmediatamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y con un sonoro bufido se dejó caer sobre la cama, boca abajo, con el cerebro a punto de explotar.

Enterró su rostro en el colchón con fuerza y soltó todo el aire, haciendo también un sonido con la garganta, como asqueado y aburrido. De manera lenta comenzó a girarse, para quedar con los brazos abiertos y boca arriba. Observó fijamente el techo.

Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

Habrían pasado unos 25 minutos desde que se encontró con Nabiki en la selva, durante un rato se quedó congelado y con la mente en blanco. Pronto se dio cuenta de que debía pensar bien las cosas, por lo que comenzó a caminar a la cabaña, pero muy lento, como si temiese enfrentar su destino.

Y ahora estaba ahí en su cama, observando las figuras que se dibujan según en el techo de madera.

Estaba sumergido en un inmenso mar de pensamientos, emociones y dudas. ¿Por qué se sentí así? Era obvio, él estaba enamorado de Akane, los celos le carcomían por dentro cada vez que al veía con alguien, él quería que ella fuera solamente de él, no, no le prohibía tener amigos o algo por ese estilo, pero Ranma sabía que era sumamente fácil enamorarse de Akane, así que debía de andarse con cuidado. ¡Oh Si!

Ranma creía, y se podría decir que daba por hecho, que Kei sentía algo más que amistad por la peli-azul, se le notaba en el rostro, el aura que desprendía al verla, la forma en que la trataba. Ni siquiera él mismo con su mejor amiga Ukyo, se había comportado en su vida de la manera en que ellos dos se trataban. El chico de trenza ignoraba que muchos amigos relación hombre-mujer se trataban así, pero se debe tomar en cuenta… que cierta parte de su cerebro estaba siendo dominada por sus incontrolables celos.

Suspiró nuevamente con fuerza. Ahora venía una de sus interrogantes. ¿Por qué hacía ella eso? ¿Por qué, sabiendo cuanto le dolía, ella insistía? Akane debía de haberse dado cuenta ya de sus sentimientos, si así era ¿Por qué le martirizaba de aquella forma? ¿Sería que realmente ella no le correspondía? ¿Y si seguía su corazón al estar con Kei? O ¿Era una manera de torturarlo?

-Joder-masculló.

Él la quería, estaba convencido de que ella era la chica a al cual amaría, él juraba y apostaba su cabeza a que algún día se casaría con ella. Pero su mente lo convencía a cada momento, de que aquella profecía anhelada con desespero, no se cumpliría. , al no corresponderse los sentimientos por parte de la fémina.

Por más que lo intentara, no podía alejar aquellos horribles pensamientos de su cabeza. Ciertamente Ranma, siempre había pensado que Akane correspondía a sus sentimientos, antes de admitirse a si mismo incluso pensaba que Akane no le quería y eso le dolía, pensaba que era el orgullo que se ele quebrajaba, pero resultaba ser otra cosa, mucho más profunda. A pesar de esto, creía tener la amistad de Akane y sabía que podía contar con ella, pero al aparecer aquel extraño chico, sentía que había perdido aquello también, que ni su amistad conservaba y eso le dolía mucho más, porque él quería que permanecieses a su lado como fuese, y él sería lo que ella quisiera, amante, amigo, hermano, lo que fuera con tal de mantenerla siempre a su lado, y seguir queriéndola, protegiéndola, salvándola de todo.

Prontamente el chico se arrepintió de pensar en su situación, ya que unos sentimientos desesperanzadores, comenzaron a invadirle el cuerpo. Una serie de razones inventadas por su imaginativa cabeza del porqué Akane lo ignoraba del porqué no le prestaba atención. Muchas improbable considerando todo lo que habían vivido, pero a cada teoría él terminaba de creérselas.

Luego de estarse así un buen rato, sus pensamientos tomaron un ritmo entre igual y diferente, el final de su cavilación era al distinta ¿Akane realmente lo odiaba? ¿Y cuando accedió a casarse? ¡Ah no! Ella no iba a esquivar eso esta vez. Ranma no dejaría las cosas así, claro que no. Tomó una decisión, miró el reloj y se levantó.

"_Justo a tiempo"_ pensó

**[****ら**ん**ま**1/**2]**

Akane se dirigía a al cabaña 5, con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Sus labios se veían levemente decorados con un brillo al igual que sus ojos, pero de un color celeste. Su cabello terminaba en puntas con risos y llevaba hermosos broches en sus cabellos. Habían jugado unos 20 minutos de Voleibol playa, como era una costumbre muy usada ya, luego Hanako y Aiko se al robaron, literalmente, para tratarla como una verdadera Barbie, la vistieron y maquillaron, para dejarla ir por fin. A pesar de estar maquillada se veía muy bonita, pareciera de belleza natural, más bonita incluso, como las chicas de las películas si planeamos exagerar.

Sinceramente había pasado una tarde muy divertida con Kei y su familia, entre medio del secuestro comieron y conversaron, sintiéndose las tres a gusto. Notó Akane como Hanako y Aiko tenían la manía de molestar a su primo, Kenishi, con su propia persona, logrando que el pequeño muchacho de carácter introvertido se sonrojara, y comenzara a alegar, para luego mancharse enfurruñado. Pudo notar también durante todas estas semanas la estima que le tenían hacia Kei y Usui, que resultaba ser muy grande. Eran sin duda una familia unida, y eso le agradaba. El señor y la señora Kawashina junto con los Minamino, trabajaban constantemente y no acompañaron a Kei y Kenishi, aprovechando también los Minamino enviaron a sus tres hijos con sus dos primos a unas excelentes vacaciones. Akane tenía vagos recuerdos, pero de lo que su memoria preservaba, recordaba que eran personas despreocupadas, comprensivas, amables y relajantes, por ello nadie tenía preocupaciones en ese círculo parentesco.

Finalmente Akane dijo que tenía que retirarse para llegar antes a cenar con su familia. Se despidieron y dijo tratar de volver a la noche, o al día siguiente en cualquier cosa.

El sol caía y la muchacha se encontraba caminando por la playa no muy alejada del mar, a paso tranquilo y tarareando una canción. La playa se encontraba completamente desierta, nadie más que la chica se veía. Iba a venirse con los muchachos, pero ellos volverían a la cabaña más tarde, luego los 4 mayores saldrían de fiesta. ¿Dónde? En la otra esquina de la playa había un pequeño muelle donde se ofrecían paseos a la isla de enfrente, que tenía un puerto y un pequeño pueblo, visitado por toda al juventud y algunos que debían comprar víveres.

A Akane le habían ofrecido ir, pero ella dijo que se lo pensaría, no estaba muy segura, los llamaría en caso de negativa o positiva, después de todo, una salida no le haría anda mal.

La muchacha detuvo su andar para observar el sol poniente. Vaya que sí era hermoso, le gustaba observar el sol, ahora y siempre. Desde la llegada de Ranma acostumbraba a subir al techo a observar el atardecer, o cuando la dominaba el insomnio el amanecer, lo disfrutaba. Se había vuelto incluso una manía de su persona, le encantaba.

-¡Akane!-ese grito que se escuchó a sus espaldas la hizo voltear. Era obvio que ahí se encontraba su prometido.

-¡Ah! Ranma-dijo ella sonriente mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello travieso tras la orejas-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

-¿Te burlas de mi?

Es pregunta cruzó el aire hasta llegar a los oídos de Akane, la cual quedó completamente desconcertada.

-¿Qué si yo… me burlo de i?-dijo señalándose primero a ella y luego a su prometido. Silencio, ella esperó una confirmación de su parte, pero al parecer no planeaba otorgárselo-Ehmmm, no-dijo finalmente, frunciendo los labios, dudosa de su respuesta al no entender la pregunta, luego cerró sus ojos.-Buena la verdad, Ranma, es que no tengo idea de qué carajo me hablas. Pero de todas no me burlo de ti, en ningún sentido. –Una leve carcajada se escapó de sus rosados labios, ya que a último momento, la extraña actitud de su prometido se el hizo divertida, quizá y después de todo, todo era una broma.

-Digo, por algo te juntas con Kei-dijo él irónico.

E el rostro de Akane se formó una expresión de sorpresa mientras sus labios formaban una perfecta "o" _¿Por qué? _ Fue al pregunta que se formuló en la mente de la extrañada muchacha, dado que no encontraba respuesta razonable a las acciones de su prometido.

Hizo un delicado gesto con sus manos y un sonido con la garganta, para luego observarle-Ranma, no te estoy entiendo. Yo me junto con Kei porque es mi mejor amigo, no lo veo como desde los 10 años y, pues, bueno quiero pasar tiempo con él, eso es todo.- le explicó suavemente la chica, y luego lo señaló estirando con extremidad izquierda, con los dedos extendidos y la palma hacia arriba.-Deberías de entenderlo, tu también tienes una amiga de infancia, Ucchan, digamos que pasaste bastante tiempo con ella luego de que se reencontraron.

Él se carcajeo para más confusión de la peli-azul.

-No jodas, Akane, todos saben que sales con él para encelarme.

Y finalmente esa fuera la gota que rebalsó el vaso. A medida que avanzaba la conversación no hacía más que confundirse. Pero a pesar de actualmente caracterizarse por su humor alegre y su desbordante simpatía, la paciencia no era actualmente una de sus virtudes.

-¡Okey! Calma tus pasiones-exclamó frunciendo el ceño y colocando sus manos en su cintura.-Primero-dijo alzando su dedo índice- No estoy jugando contigo, Segundo-el dedo corazón-No todo el mundo gira a tu alrededor. Y tercero-el dedo anular, agregando un tono de voz sumamente irónico-¿Quién te ha dicho que mi objetivo es encelarte? Por Anubis eso es ridículo-masculló con un leve sonrojo adornando sus mejillas.

-Desgraciada.

Fue la única respuesta.

-¡Oye!-chilló y avanzó dos pasos apretando los puños-¡Nadie te ha dado el maldito derecho de tratarme así! ¿Me has escuchado?-masculló hasta quedar cerca de él-Además no es asunto tuyo si salgo o no con Kei.-

-Claro que es mi asunto, eres mi prometida.

-¿Y desde cuanto te interesa eso?-dijo sarcástica-¡Por favor! No vengas con tonterías como esas a estas alturas ¿Si? ¿Te duele en el ego que una de tus tontas prometidas se lleve mejor con su mejor amigo?-su actitud ya la terminó por enfermar y estaba que lo mandaba a volar. Se estaba conteniendo de una manera insoportable. Es decir, que se encelara demostraba que le importaba, pero… ¿A ese punto?

Él también perdió los estribos.

-¡Oh! Vamos justo ahora se te viene la condenada idea de andar picando de flor en flor-los celos le mataban-¡Agh1 Pues hace lo se te dé la gana ¡No me importa! Desde que me comprometieron contigo mi vida es una miera-sus palabras se dijeron con crueldad, poco conocida en aquel muchacho. Akane se sorprendió y apretó el puño, comenzando a alzar su mano-Pensar que tendría que convivir con una psicótica violenta-su mano corto el aire para abofetearlo-Que resulto además una desgraciada cualquiera.-Contra su voluntad y dominado por los celos-Es más con una zorra.

La bofetada se detuvo a centímetros.

_**C**__ontinuara_

_**[N**__o__**t**__a__**s**____d__**e**____A__**u**__t__**o**__r____**著**__者__**の**__ノ__**ー**__ト__**]**_

_**¡H**__ola a todos! =3_

_Seguramente recordaran a su Autora perdida en el mundo de los ausentes (o al menos eso espero) Bueno a continuación dejaré la notad de autora que dejé en el especial de Navidad "Regalo"_

_**Hola a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de ingresar a esta breve historia navideña creada por su autora perdida en el mundo de los ausentes.**_

_**Primero que todo ojala hayan disfrutado de… esto.**_

_**Segundo. Lamento mucho mi ausencia y el no poder continuar con ninguna de mis historia, seguramente deben odiarme los seguidores de mis fics. Pero por razones personales y familiares, además de la escuela y demases, no había tenido tiempo ni inspiración suficiente. Trataba incansablemente de escribir todos los días, pero nada me parecía decente y acababa por borrarlo o arrojarlo a la basura. Sé que para algunos eso no justificará nada, y yo tampoco lo encuentro una justificación, pero es mi situación y, por desgracia, ninguno de mis intentos por remediarlo han dado frutos. Ahora, mi intención jamás ha sido el abandonar ningún de mis fics, tampoco estoy muy contenta de convertirme en uno de aquellos autores que se demoran año o medio año en actualizar, me he decepcionado de mi misma al darme cuenta de esto, pero por el momento estoy haciendo todo lo posible por salirme de esta situación y volver a la normalidad, como antes regalándole a todos mis queridos lectores un capitulo por semana o cada dos semanas.**_

_**Ciertamente se me ha hecho muy difícil, en especial con "Palabras" Debido a que este Fanfic fue con ayuda de una amiga, y era un pacto, estaba muy emocionada ya que este Fanfic se lo iba a regalar a dicha amiga y quería actualizar con rapidez para ella. Pero, he tenido problemas con eso, dado que mi relación con dicha persona se quebró y por eso mis ánimos por continuar dicha historia se fueron a la basura, sumándole que Ranma ya no me llama la atención, al menos no para escribí sobre él, siendo que me considero una Ranmaniaca. Antes la lluvia de ideas para esta serie era enorme, ahora tengo una gran lluvia de ideas, las cuales nunca llevo a cabo y ninguna calza con la estética de mis fics de Ranma ½**_

**"**_**Palabras" La continuaré sin duda, pero me tomará mi tiempo retomar el hilo que esperaba darle, y en todo caso creó que incluso la tomaré con mucha más seriedad pero con otras tramas que se me podrían venir a la cabeza. El especial de Halloween, ¡Uff! También lo continuaré, pero todavía no tomo muchas decisiones con él. Y Como siempre "After Surrender My Life" Está en paro. Daré fin a todas mis historias tome el tiempo que me tome, pero las acabaré dando lo mejor de mí, para ustedes que siempre me apoyan.**_

_**Luego de eso es probable que me retiré de Fandom de Ranma ½ y las Series de Rumiko, no aseguró nada, pero es probable, aunque no dejaré si no que iré a otros Fandom.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su atención y espero no haberlo aburrido con mis habladurías. Sin nada más que decir.**_

_**Sayonara. Y que todos pasen una muy bonita Navidad.**_

_¿Lo habías leído todo? Bien Del capítulo, pues anda más decir que, es corto y un asco x'D Pero me esforcé y soy feliz con eso. Además de que hasta más o menos la mitad del capítulo era bien estilo "Palabras" la otra mitad me quedó sombría y desalentadora, con esto nos vamos al "Fic"_

_Del Fic pueden esperar todo, pero als posibilidades de que sea una historia fresa, llena de corazones, donde vomites arcoíris, son de una en un millón, digamos 2 millones, de que acabe feliz dos en un millón. Contendrá humor, si, pero será a la vez una historia cruda, sus escenas románticas acabaran en nada, serán secas y sin sentido. Se mostrará otra realidad. Por el simple hecho de yo NO SOY FRESA. Lamento decepcionarla, pero como repetí, lo rosa sy corazón no es mi estilo. Supongo que realmente las que quedaron enganchadas, que están dispuestas a las sorpresas, que son abiertas de mente, son las que seguirán pendientes de este fic. _

_Eso…_

_Adios =3_


End file.
